Poetry Corner!
by Henrietta-thepseudonym
Summary: I've decided that I enjoy writing poetry (May God save us all) Here are my HP orientated poems! Enjoy!
1. Ode To Fanfiction!

**Warning:**May contain stuff you don't like-read with caution! Also, one swear word, but I bleeped the vowel out!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing and never will!

**Ode To Fanfiction!**

**By Henrietta-Black**

I think I have an addiction,

To that wonderful thing,

Fanfiction!

To read it should be a law;

It's entertaining,

Good and pure!

To ship or not to ship!

That is the question!

But heres a tip:

Avoid those Mary-Sues,

Or your sanity,

You may lose!

Maybe you will chose,

To read about

Something that will amuse!

Maybe you'll go back in history?

Meet the Marauders,

And solve a mystery!

People don't write it for the cash;

This might explain,

The cliches and slash!

Romance? There's a lot;

Sometimes it's sweet,

Sometimes it's not!

Hermione and Harry!

You're having a laugh,

Like they'd ever marry!

It's Hermione and Ron,

The couple,

We've waiteed for, for so long!

Is it in the canon,

Padfoot and Moony!

Or is it just fanon!

Who will be Harry's leading lady!

Ginny! Luna!

Or someone called Sadie!

ie. An OC!

Alternatively, he's gay,

And paired with a he!

Draco and either Ginny,

Or Hermione!

Don't be a ninny!

Snape's just misunderstood;

Pair him up with a woman,

And then he'll be good!

James and Lily!

Oh, but of course,

Otherwise that's just silly!

What about crazy, random fics!

That have no plot,

And are just plain sick!

Where Voldy's not evil;

Instead he drinks tea,

And is old and feeble!

Or uber-camp!

So are his Deatheaters,

To be frank!

Then there's parodies, that take the p+ss;

Sarcastic and witty,

These you don't want to miss!

When everyone's depressed and sad,

That's gotta be angst;

Sometimes Harry turns bad!

As you can no doubt see,

The possibilities are endless!

Oh, God! The humanity!

No wonder I've got and addiction,

For that wonderful thing,

Fanfiction!


	2. The Poem That Will End All Poems!

**The Poem that will End all Poems!**

**By Henrietta-Black**

Once upon a time,

Someone did decide to rhyme.

Henrietta-Black, that person happened to be.

Oh, yeah! That's me.

Anyway,

One fine day,

Harry Potter,

-Is anyone hotter?

Well actually, yeah!

Ron with the red hair.

Whatever,

They were both wearing leather!

Anyway,

One fine day,

Harry Potter

Had a lotta

Stuff!

Which was mainly fluff;

It was magical,

And not at all tragical.

Unlike Sirius' demise;

Oh! How he did despise

Snapey-poo

(Who in the 'poem' has the flu)!

They were both very hot indeed,

Even if Sirius was a wee bit dead (Pronounced **dee**-d).

Hermione and Ron,

Were getting it on!

About time too.

And if you

Think her and Harry,

Are gonna marry,

Then you are wrong,

Because she's gonna end up with Ron!

Yeah!

So there!

Speaking of romances...

I bet I know who Lupin fancies!

Sirius Black!

But let's backtrack...

Oh yeah! He's dead (Pronounced d-**ed **(Oh.my.god! Does this count as a pun!)).

So, let's go to bed,

Because I'm bored of this rhyming crap!

The End!


	3. Ode To Snape!

**Disclaimer:**Unfortunately for me, I own nothing (especially not Snape-this makes me sad!)!

**Ode To Snape!**

**(Or 'S' Is For Snape!)**

**By Henrietta-Black**

Oh, Severus Snape! (Snape!)

Sexy and sarcastic; (Sarcastic!)

And oh, so sinister! (Sinister!)

But our Sevy's really a sweetie! (Sweetie!)

Secretly he's a spy! (Spy!)

This makes him all the more scrumptious! (Scrumptious!)

Sirius and co. used to call him Snivellus; (Snivellus!)

This is quite sadistic! (Sadistic!)

And made Snape all sad and sorrowful! (Sorrowful!)

Maybe he's not saintly, (Saintly!)

And has sallow skin; (Skin!)

Not to mention he's scathing and likes to sneer! (Sneer!)

But I think he's just super! (Super!)

(**AN:**No need to count, there are 59 letter 'S's in this poem (Not including the title, but including the repetition in brackets!)!


	4. Ode To 16th July!

**Ode To 16th July**

**By Henrietta-Black**

Saturday!

16th July!

2005!

What we've all been waiting for,

Will arrive!

Harry Potter,

And The Half-Blood Prince!

Excitement, anticipation and suspence!

With everyday the tension mounts!

I can hardly wait,

Can you!

PATIENCE!

We must wait,

For now...!


	5. Limericks!

**AN:**Lara Potter-Glad you enjoyed it! Look! Here's some more!

Chess-Why, thank you!

Hermionewexa-Randomness is the name of the game!

**Limericks!**

**By Henrietta-Black**

Harry Potter and the Limerick...of Doom!

There once was a boy called Harry;

Everyone wondered who he would marry!

But what if he doesn't survive!

But then again he might just stay alive (doubtful!),

And be as happy as Larry!

Dumbledore's Limerick!

There once was a man called Dumbledore,

-You may have heard of him before!

I reckon he isn't long for this world,

As they are all hurled,

Into a magical war!

Snape-ity Limerick!

There once was a man called Snape,

Who never went on a date,

Because he was misunderstood!

Though he was on the side of the good,

He still liked to hate!


	6. Another Ode To Snape!

**Another Ode To Snape!**

**By Henrietta-Black!**

**S** is for: see my poem entitled 'Ode To Snape' (or it's more apt title ''S' is for Snape!')!

**N** is for: niftiness!

**A** is for: apparent lack of hygiene!

**P** is for: potions, the subject he teaches!

**E** is for: everyday that I weep over his hotness!


	7. Ode To Harry Potter And The HalfBlood Pr...

**AN:** Dumbley-dorr: You are too kind!

Dynobunny: Oh, but Snape is hot; very hot! Tell me more about this Argus/Hermione fic! PS.I liked the flattery for my work at the end of your review very much!

**Ode To Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince!**

By HenriettaBlack!

Oh, how I'd kill for a glimse,

Of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince!

Who shall he be? What shall he do?

Does he have anything to do with Snapey-poo?

What new revelations shall we learn of?

Who shall be the new DADA Prof.?

And who shall pass on?

It's not very long

Until 16th July, when we shall have answers;

But for now we just have questions!

Here's poem that isn't exactly relevant to the Potterverse, except that it contains the word/name 'Hermione'-but here it is anyway for your 'enjoyment'! Warning: The following is extremely random, do not read if you are of a fragile disposition!

**A Wee Shananigan!**

Shiney! Shiney!

Oh, look! It's Hermione!

Would you like some winey?

Tough luck! It's miney!

Walk along the liney!

Oh.My.God! It's tiny!

Ouch! I fell and hurt my spiney!

Oh, dear! I appear to be drunk!

What I think it proves is that there are 'words' that actually rhyme with Hermione-which is frankly great for future reference and poetry writing!


	8. PostHBP Poetry and Song!

Post-HBP(So beware the spoiler!) Poetry (and Song)!

By Henrietta-Black van der Snape

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Written during my shock phase!)

Oh, how I am missing you ,

The Snape that I thought I once knew;

But he was evil all along!

This is so drastically and utterly wrong!

I could have sworn you were just misunderstood;

And deep down, you were actually good!

A heinous crime, you have done;

And now you're...well, on the run!

Denial, I think that I should fall,

Until we read the books all!

For then the truth will be revealed,

And your fate shall be sealed!

Where do your loyalties really lie?

Our favourite (possibly evil) spy!

The Confusion of Snape (in Song!)

(Written during my confusion phase!)

Snape,

Snape,

Are you real-ly eee-vil!

Where dooo your loyal-tieees real-ly lieee!

I guess we'll find ouuut-in due course of tiiime!

But for nooow we will remain in liiimbooo!

**AN:** In between my shock and confusion phases, there was also my denial phase; I have now reached my acceptance phase! Please forgive me for not going straight to acceptance!


End file.
